


Unmasked

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Henry Cavill Characters [15]
Category: Hellraiser (Movies)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Biting, Bondage, F/M, Fancy Curly Mike, Friends to Lovers, Language, Marking, Masked Costume Party, Multiple Orgasms, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, You Break Some Furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: You and Mike have been keeping secrets that come out when you attend a masked costume party.
Relationships: Mike (Hellraiser)/Reader
Series: Henry Cavill Characters [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925797
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Unmasked

“It’s a costume party?” you ask, glancing at the invitation and then smiling up at Mike.

“Not really, no,” he explains patiently. “You can wear whatever you want, but everyone gets a mask so you can’t see any faces. Every guest gets a phone too, so they can contact each other anonymously before deciding whether or not to hook up.”

“How do you know their numbers?” you wonder.

“The numbers are on the masks,” he answers.

“And then you just… have sex?”

You blush shyly and Mike laughs. “What, you turning into a prude on me all of a sudden?” he teases.

“No,” you protest. “It’s just that it’s a party. It’s all public.”

“There are private rooms for when you decide you want to get down,” he assures you.

“Do we go together and then split up?”

He shakes his head. “No one’s allowed to arrive with a guest. Everyone gets their masks separately so you don’t see what other people are wearing or anything before you go in.”

“So I wouldn’t find you after?”

He winks at you. “Not unless you like what you see.”

You bite your lip. The whole idea makes you nervous, but you know that this is your chance to show Mike that you’re perfect for each other.

“All right,” you agree. “I’ll go.”

He grins. “Awesome,” he responds, kissing your cheek. “I hope you have a good time, honey.”

You nod. “You too, Mike.”

****

You check your appearance in your compact mirror one more time before grabbing your invitation from your purse and heading into the party.

You’re a little self-conscious, but you look exactly like you want to. You’re hoping Mike won’t notice it’s you, at least not right away.

You’ve always wanted him, but you’ve also always been too nervous to say anything. You’re too afraid of being rejected.

You think that if you can figure out which guest is him and get him into one of these rooms, you can blow his mind, and then he’ll be more than willing to listen to the idea of the two of you being together.

That’s why you chose dark, smoky make-up and a tight little black dress that’s much shorter and low-cut than anything you would normally wear. The only nod to your usual style is your pink lipstick.

You stop at the entrance and hand your invitation to the bouncer, who then leads you to a large room with an attendant. One wall is covered in a variety of masks, and the other houses a table filled with phones.

The attendant studies your outfit and then hands you a delicate black lace mask adorned with a blooming black rose. You take the mask and put it on, tying it carefully into place. It covers only the top half of your face, you’re guessing because you want your mouth free for other things. It doesn’t obscure your vision either, which you’re thankful for.

Next, the attendant gives you a phone. You take it, hanging onto it tightly and swallowing nervously as they gesture you through another door and on into the party.

The music playing is low and sensual, a perfect backdrop that will still allow for calling, texting, and talking. The lights are dim, and people are milling about, the numbers on their masks glowing brightly in the darkness.

Some couples, and more than couples, are already making out on the dance floor. You fervently hope that Mike isn’t one of them.

You bypass the bar, wanting your wits about you.

You haven’t gone ten steps when your phone buzzes. It’s a call. You answer it just in case it’s Mike.

“Rockin’ tits, baby!” an unfamiliar voice crows. “I’d like to…”

You hang up immediately, your eyes still sweeping the scene. Mike always wears loose jeans, a hoodie, and a leather jacket, so that’s what you’re looking for.

But then your eyes pause as they land on a tall, lean man wearing a simple bronze mask. You would recognize the curls spilling over the edge of that mask anywhere, even though they’re more artfully groomed than usual.

It’s definitely Mike, but he’s not dressed like you expected. His jeans are tight, and he’s wearing a white dress shirt and Burberry tie. The dress shirt is untucked and the last few buttons are undone so that his belly button and treasure trail are exposed.

He’s just sort of standing there on the edge of the dance floor, his hands in his pockets. He’s not talking to anyone, and you don’t even see his phone.

Your stomach twists, and you allow yourself to entertain the idea that he’s waiting for you.

Before you can chicken out, you type the number on his mask into your phone and text him, trying to sound confident and sexy.

_Hi, handsome._

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and looks at it, then glances around the room as he types a message back.

_Hi yourself. Where are you?_

He looks up again and you wave in his direction, your lips curling into a smile as he catches sight of you. He smiles back and licks his lower lip.

_Well, hello, beautiful. What are you looking for tonight?_

You take a deep breath, making your cleavage pop out of your dress a bit more.

_You._

He smirks.

_A woman who knows what she wants. I like it. Shall we get a room?_

You nod at him and he crooks his finger, beckoning you over to the bar. You join him and risk gazing up into his eyes.

If you had any doubts left, they’re gone now. The man’s eyes are bright blue, and Mike’s telltale spot of brown is visible in one of them.

He orders a key from the bartender, who hands one over. Then he turns and offers you his arm. You slip yours through it and follow him up the stairs.

He unlocks the door to the room listed on the key, escorting you inside and locking the door behind you, hanging the key up on the provided hook. He swings you around, his hands gripping your elbows, lowering his head until his lips are against your ear.

“Masks on or off?” he wonders.

“On for now,” you request.

Has he recognized you yet? Your eyes, your body, your voice, anything?

Would he tell you if he had?

“What do you want to do first?”

There’s one thing you’ve always wanted to do with him. Well, to him, really.

You tilt your head up so your lips are on his ear. “I want to go down on you,” you confess.

He hums appreciatively. “What man would say no to that?”

He turns you and pulls your back against his chest, his long arm slung around your shoulders. “Where do you want me, honey?”

Your heart flutters in your chest. That’s what Mike calls you all the time. Is he trying to tell you that he knows it’s you?

The bed in the middle of the room is huge and draped in red velvet. “On the edge of the bed,” you tell him.

He sits while you kick your shoes off, bracing himself on his hands as he toes his own shoes off. “Get my socks, honey?” he requests.

You oblige him as you kneel, then slide your hands up his thighs. You bite your lip and breathe in sharply as your fingers meet his denim-clad erection. He’s huge, and he’s already incredibly hard.

You quickly undo his jeans and pull them down. He sighs in relief even though he’s still straining against his black boxer briefs.

You reach up to remove those too. You want to see him after all this time pining.

He moans softly as his cock springs free. He’s long and straight and thick, even more impressive than you’d imagined in your fantasies.

He moans louder as you wrap one hand around his dick, holding him steady. “Has anyone ever told you you have a perfect cock?” you purr, licking up his entire length before taking the head into your mouth.

“Fuck…” he groans loudly, his hips twitching.

He shakes his head. “No, no one’s ever told me that,” he admits. “Just you, honey.”

You hum around him as you bob your head, getting him nice and wet as you slurp at the end of his cock.

You know a little about what Mike likes. He’s brought it up a few times when he’s crashed on your couch because he was too drunk to make it home. You never took advantage of him on those nights, though you probably could have. It just didn’t seem right.

Plus you wanted him to remember it when you finally had sex.

Loud, messy blowjobs are at the top of his list. You only start to bob your head lower and take him deeper when your saliva is running down his shaft. You hum again, moaning, looking up at him through your mask.

His pupils are huge behind his own mask, and his lips are curved into a delicious pout. He sees you looking and gives you a dopey grin.

“Feels so good, honey,” he murmurs. “Fuck, you know your way around a cock. Think you can take all of mine? I’d love it if you did.”

You respond by lowering your head more. He gasps, one of his hands moving to tangle in your hair and push you down even further. You gag briefly, but then adjust, sucking him as hard as you can, making obscene noises the entire time.

You slide your free hand up his chest and settle it over his heart, feeling it beat erratically as you tease him.

“Fuck, honey, I’m gonna come,” he warns you. “Can I come in your mouth? Is that okay?”

“Mmhmm,” you answer, nodding your head, slowing your movements, sucking him harder.

He stiffens and then starts to jerk, filling your mouth with spurt after spurt of hot come.

You moan happily. You’ve always wanted to know what he tastes like, and now you do.

He makes an oddly endearing whining sound each time his cock spasms. You know you’ll hear it in your dreams later.

You bob your head gently until he’s done, then pull back gently, your mouth making a loud pop as it disconnects from his cock. You gaze up at him and lick your lips.

He smiles at you, his face flushed, breathing heavily. “That was perfect, honey,” he praises you.

For a moment, you’re afraid. What if that was all he wanted? What if he’s done with you now?

Then he pats the spot beside him on the bed. “Come on up here so we can do more,” he urges you.

You stand, your legs shaky. He reaches out and grabs your waist when he notices. “Steady, there.” He grins. “Got turned on sucking my cock, didn’t you, honey?”

“Yes,” you agree, your voice low.

“Mmm. Good. Let’s get you an orgasm or two, shall we? You deserve it for being such a good girl.”

You shiver as he calls you that. You’ve dreamed about him calling you that. “Oh, you like that, huh?” he coos.

You nod and he pulls you into his lap, his big hands spreading your thighs so you’re straddling him. You grab his shoulders and hang on tight as he leans in for a kiss.

“I wanna taste myself on your tongue, honey,” he whispers. “Keep being a good girl and open up for me.”

You swallow hard as his hands move up to squeeze your ass, then glide along your sides until he’s groping your breasts. You squirm in his lap and your nipples tighten as he begins to devour your mouth, his agile fingers starting to remove your dress.

He pushes the fabric down to your waist and opens his mouth wide against yours, his tongue tracing your lips before it dives into your mouth. You kiss him back eagerly, only getting off of his lap to tug him further onto the bed.

He falls on top of you, chasing your lips with his as you unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. He moves so you can get them off, then starts to kiss your neck, massaging your breasts through your bra sensually.

You slide your hand between his legs and he grunts. “Still too sensitive for that, honey,” he murmurs.

He sits up for a moment, then smirks at you as he sees his tie dangling on the edge of the bed. “Can I tie my good girl up?” he asks, his eyes glinting mischievously.

“Oh, yes, please…” you beg.

You’d never let a stranger do this to you. But Mike? You trust him, even if he doesn’t know it’s you under the mask.

He loops the tie around your wrists and tightens it, binding your hands together in front of you. Then he spreads your thighs and you feel his fingers between your legs, stroking your core. He pushes your hands up over your head and starts to kiss your cleavage as he rubs you.

Your toes curl and a manic giggle escapes you as his mask presses against your bare skin. He glances up at you, his teeth tugging on his lower lip.

“Are you all right, honey?”

“Your mask is cold,” you admit.

“Ah. Sorry.”

Before you can stop him, he reaches back and unties it with one hand, grabbing it with the same hand as it drops from his face. His other hand is still caressing your engorged clit.

Your breath catches in your throat as his face is revealed. You’ve seen it before, but that doesn’t make it any less stunning. Mike has high cheekbones and a straight nose, and a defined cleft in his chin that you want to run your tongue over.

“Something wrong, honey?” he wonders, his eyes soft as he gazes at you.

“You’re just… so beautiful…” you gasp.

“Aw,” he hums. “How sweet. Thank you.” He pauses. “Do I get to see your face, honey?”

You shake your head. “Not yet.”

“Why not?”

You can tell that it’s not a judgmental question. He’s genuinely curious.

“Because I’m afraid when you see my face, it will be over,” you answer honestly.

His fingers have been moving this entire time, softly enough that he’s keeping you just on the edge of coming.

He chuckles and shakes his head. “What are you, honey? The Phantom of the Opera?”

You shake your head. “No, just… insecure.”

“I’m sure you don’t need to be,” he assures you. “Your body is incredible, and I imagine your face is even better.”

“I…”

Would he say it if he knew it was you? Is he saying it because he knows it’s you?

“What if I make my good girl come?” he suggests. “Would you take it off for me then?”

His fingers start to move faster, harder, more purposefully. He’s drawing tight circles on your clit, and your back arches.

You’re so close, and just the thought that Mike, your Mike, who you’ve always wanted, is about to give you an orgasm, is enough to make you come undone.

“Oh, Mike… yes… yes… Mike, yes!”

At first, you don’t realize your mistake. Your thighs are quivering, your panties are soaked, and his hand is still moving gently against you, drawing out every last tremor.

As you catch your breath and look up at his hungry face, your brain catches up to your mouth and you stammer, “Oh… I…”

He shakes his head gently, finally moving his hand so he can use both to reach out and undo your mask, lifting it away from your face carefully.

He sighs happily and stretches out over you to kiss you again. “I knew it was you, honey. I was hoping you’d find me here.”

You loop your tied hands over his head until they’re settled around his neck. “You were, Mike? Why?”

He sighs. “I’ve wanted you for a long time,” he confesses. “But I know I’m not good enough for you. I thought that if I could find you here and show you how well I can please you, you might give me a chance.”

You giggle. He looks down at you worriedly and you shake your head to soothe him. “I thought the same thing,” you reveal. “That you might give me a chance if I could make you feel good.”

“So we’ve both been holding out, huh?”

“I suppose so. But we don’t have to anymore, Mike. Please.”

You wrap your legs around his waist, rocking up against his hips insistently. “Mmm,” he growls. “My good girl wants more, huh?”

“So much more,” you beg.

“Good thing I recover quickly,” he jokes, shifting so his hard cock is pressing into your thigh.

He moves enough so that he can push your dress and panties down and off. You kick them away as he repositions himself.

Mike groans as his throbbing dick slides against your slick pussy. “Do I need a condom, honey?”

“No. I’m on the pill.”

“Oh, you really are a good girl,” he praises you.

Then he pushes inside you slowly, stretching you open, moaning loudly as he finally feels your sweet, welcoming heat.

“Fuck, honey, you are so hot and wet for me.”

“I have been for a while, Mike.”

He chuckles as you lower your head and bite at his chest, wanting to leave your mark on him. The rhythm of his hips stutters and he moans in pleasure.

Then he reaches up and grabs your chin, tilting your head back and slipping his tongue between your lips again.

Kisses with lots of tongue are another thing you know he likes.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this to you?” he whispers, his lips trailing down your neck to your cleavage.

His hips have stabilized. He’s thrusting into you slow and steady, and now his hands are pushing your breasts together. As his lips reach your cleavage, he buries his face between them, nipping and sucking at your skin as his thumbs teasingly flick your aching nipples.

“Mike… oh, Mike, please…”

You don’t even know what you’re asking for. Just more. More of him. Faster. Harder. More.

He reaches up and slips two fingers into your mouth. You bite them and then start to suck them just like you sucked his cock.

His other hand moves and finds your ass, gripping it tightly as he starts to go faster.

You lift your head, watching as his curls move down your belly, feeling his tongue dragging a trail over your smooth skin. His thrusts stop and his cock slips out of you as he escapes the circle of your arms and wraps his own around your thighs.

“I’ve never wanted to taste a woman’s pussy before,” he confesses. “But I want to taste yours.”

Your toes curl and you whine loudly. You had been a little disappointed on the night when Mike had admitted to an extreme distaste for going down on women, but in the end, you’d decided you didn’t care.

You want him enough that you can overlook something like that.

But the fact that he wants to do it to you and only you? That’s practically enough to make you come again right now.

You lower your hands, tangling them in his dark curls as he tentatively licks you. You wait, holding your breath, wondering what his reaction is going to be.

“Mmmm,” he finally breathes, then buries his face in you, sloppily licking at your clit, his tongue darting in and out of you as he moves around.

“Fuck, Mike!” you scream, pushing his head down as you climax for a second time.

He hums between your legs, clearly happy with your reaction. He slides back up, dragging his mouth over you the entire way, then kisses you deeply, tangling your tongues together again.

Then his cock is back inside you. You groan and push up against him, wanting to be in control. He lets you flip him over and you reach out and grab the headboard for leverage.

He sits up so he can keep kissing you, his hands running from your ass up your back to your shoulders repeatedly. You start to ride him as hard as you can, your hips pushing his perfect plump ass down into the soft mattress.

The sound he makes is between a laugh and a groan. “That’s gonna bruise, honey. Be gentle with my delicate hips.”

But you can tell that he’s teasing, and the thought of leaving marks on his body, even if they’ll fade eventually, only turns you on more.

You kiss him fiercely, squeezing the headboard harder, the mattress bouncing each time you snap your hips down against his.

“You trying to bruise my tonsils too, honey?” he laughs, trying to catch his breath.

You don’t answer. You kiss him even harder, lowering your head to bite at his chest again as you keep riding him, your wanton moans echoing in the large room.

“Honey, I’m gonna come again,” he croaks, his hands finding your ass and grabbing two firm handfuls of it.

You sit down on him one more time, sheathing his entire cock in your body, and then explode around him. Your orgasm makes him come instantly, that same whining sound from earlier escaping his lips as he thrusts up into you, shooting his load deep inside your fluttering pussy.

The top piece of the headboard snaps off in your hands, but you don’t even notice.

The piece falls behind the bed as you slump forward, breathing hard, crying out his name with each clench of your pussy around his emptying cock. Mike lets out one final whine and then relaxes into the bed.

“Mike, untie me,” you murmur.

He smiles contentedly and reaches up, unknotting his tie and freeing your hands.

He wraps his arms around you gently, kissing you tenderly on the lips, then rolls so you’re both on your sides and pulls the red velvet bedspread up over your tired, sweaty bodies.

He kisses you again and again. “You’re an animal,” he laughs, moving his arms so he can teasingly curl his hands like claws. “Rawr,” he breathes, making you giggle.

But you quickly frown, staring up at him shyly. “Was it too much?” you wonder.

He shakes his head. “Not at all. I liked it. I just didn’t think you were so, well, dominant. I know we don’t talk about sex a lot, but I remember you confessing that you were rather submissive one night. Though I was pretty drunk, so maybe I’m remembering it wrong.”

“You’re not,” you tell him. “I just thought that if I acted more dominant, you might not realize it was me.”

“You really thought I’d reject you?” he wonders.

“You thought I’d reject you,” you point out.

“Were we both being silly?” he asks.

“I think so,” you agree, then glance around as you yawn. “Can we sleep here?”

He nods. “The rooms will be cleared in the morning. Get some rest. When we wake up, I’ll take you for breakfast.”

Breakfast was your favorite meal, and you and Mike frequently went out for it.

You turn so your back is against his chest and he pulls you close, dropping a sweet kiss on your shoulder.

“I love you, honey,” he confesses.

“I love you, Mike,” you reply, sighing contentedly.

“I might want you again in the middle of the night,” he teases softly.

You laugh. “Then just wake me up,” you purr, turning your head so he can kiss you again.

“I will,” he promises.

You fall into a restful sleep, feeling safe and protected in his embrace.

Everything’s going to be different tomorrow, and you can’t wait to see how.


End file.
